fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Komodo25M/Damus’ feats
Prologue/Legends Arc *Before Going out to explore the world, he was fighting monsters, climbing mountains, learning quantum physics, and tons more hard stuff since the age of four. *Fought off the Sapphire Vipers along with Bolt *Destroyed a cave *Dodged Lightning in a nanosecond *Regenerated from being turned into a smoldering skeleton. *Vaporized an entire forest. *Launched himself into the clouds *Ran around a giant room 250 times in 2.5 seconds. *Lifted a giant gold ball. *Had a floating city fall on top of him and shrugged it off. *Was in the middle of a 100,000 tons antimatter explosion. *After training for 3 months, He and Bolt Ran around the Earth 700 times in 2 minutes. *He and Bolt created an explosion that vaporized an island. *In the Great Dragons Tournament, Eliza Rose kicked Damus into the Moon. Damus soon jumped back down. *One shotted Eliza quickly after *Defeated Xander, who shook the planet before. *With a single punch, he turned a kajiu’s whole entire body into vapor. (Note: This Kaiju was said to be the size of Greenland.) *Fought Hercules, who threw a meteor into Mars. *Defeated the first General, who caused massive damage to an entire town with a stomp. Ten Generals/Kryosis Arc *Was dodging blasts of light with ease. *Defeated the 4th and 8th Generals. The 8th General caused massive destruction to an entire country. *One Shotted the 9th General, Even though he was about to die from being stabbed in the heart by a silver spear. *Tanked a causal slap from Flare, the ruler of the underworld. *After being resurrected, he was on par with a causal Kryosis, who can shake the Earth with his mere presence. *Tanked a punch from a full powered Kryosis, who vaporized the moon with ease. *When he first transformation into his Lycan Form, he was curbstomping Kryosis. * With the help of Thunder King Bolt, he vaporized Kryosis. *Fought Jörmundgandr, who crushed Uranus. *Tanked a blast from Dragon Alana, who one-shotted Jörmundgandr. Kazmir Arc *After Training he soon became as strong as his Lycan Form in the Kryosis Saga. *Defeated Levi and Zephyr In Base Form. *Threw a boulder into Pluto. *Jumped across planets. *Defeated multiple Vampire Lords (The Vampire Lords were said to be able to One Shot Kryosis.) *Destroyed Proxima Centari. *Defeated Dracula in his pocket reality, which contains a moon. *Caused a magnitude 4 earthquake on the Planet Ezuhiri, which was the size of Jupiter. *Matched Perfect Kazmir, who destroyed a planet 32 times the size of Earth. *When he first activated his Xaran form, he erased all Evil and Chaos from his universe. *Flew across the Nexus Zone, a gateway to all dimensions, realities, and timelines. *In Lycan Form, Vaporized a planet with 40 times the mass of Jupiter. *Caused a supernova in Lycan Form *Ripped a black hole 500x the mass of the sun in half. Cosmic Crisis Saga * A Battle between him and Thor caused a Giant Star 100 Times the size of the Sun to be destroyed. * Was crushed between Jupiter and Neptune. *Dodged Athena’s arrows, which can reach the nearest solar system in an hour. *Kicked boulder so hard that it became a constellation. *Survived Hades’ numerous attemps to destroy his soul, which Zeus even fears. *Survived Hades’ scythe. *Punched a star twice the size of the Sun in half. *Defeated Helios, Who created a massive star to destroy Damus. *In Lycan Form, he defeated Solaris the Hydra, who dwarfed the Solar System 100 times over. *Caused multiple Supernovas by Roaring. *Defeated True Zaron, who killed millions of Xarans in one attack, with the power of Hope. *Lived in a void of nothingness for 100 years. 2099:Evolution Category:Blog posts